Plowing, trenching and ripping machines are well known machines used for digging trenches or various depths and through various types of material. In certain situations, such as when trying to form a trench through rock, concrete or the like, such machines can encounter some difficulty. It has been proposed in the past to use vibration to assist with such machinery. However, it was ultimately not sufficiently successful.
It would be advantageous to provide a plowing, trenching or ripping machine that at least partially overcame the aforementioned problem.